redrum
by lee the hedgehog
Summary: amy ha sido capturada y nadie sabe que es lo que ha pasado con ella...


Bueno ya les traje este fic espero os guste pero que digo claro que les va a gustar después de todo lo hice yo.

…: Arrogante

Quien dijo eso??

Bueno tal vez ya me volví loco bueno aquí tienen este fic antes de que lo cambie bueno en esta historia sale un personaje inventado por mi llamado lee (que original) lee es un muchaho con el pelo color verde agua es un tipo muy jugetón, le gusta correr y jugar videojuegos, enfin luego lu describire bien.

…: Arrogante

Ahhhhhhh! (grito de enojo)

--

Era un día normal amy rose se encontraba caminando por la calle central park como todos los días había ido a la tienda a comprar comida sin embargo parecía que algo no iba bien las calles estaban desiertas ni una sola alma había por ahí, las copas de los arboles se movían con el viento mientras algunas de las hojas caían bruscamente, se formaba un ambiente de terror, se escuchaba al viento mover el cabello de amy. Amy sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, comenzó a caminar más rápido, sentía como si la estuvieran siguiendo, entonces se detuvo y comenzó a voltear la cabeza lentamente y su sorpresa fue de que detrás de ella estaba…nadie absolutamente nadie entonces suspiro aliviada y volteo…

Lee: hola

Amy: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lee: que!? Que paso

Amy: me espantaste!

Lee: jeje perdón no era mi intención

Amy: claro lo que digas y que te trae por aquí?

Lee: mmm nomas no encuentro nada más que hacer.

Amy: bueno ya que no tienes nada más que hacer porque no pasas un rato?

Lee: emmm ahora que recuerdo tengo algo que hacer

Amy: vamos pasa yo insisto.-dijo con jalando a lee de un brazo con una sonrisa macabra

Lee: no, ayúdenme! Me secuestran! Alguien por favor!!

Amy: no hay nadie que te escuche jajaja.

Lee: noooooooooo!!

Ya adentro…

Amy: no quieres una taza de té?

Lee: no soy tu muñeca para que me des te mejor tráeme un refresco

Amy: yo tampoco soy tu sirvienta además estas en mi casa

Lee: es por eso

Amy: que! No voy a per…

Lee: shhh!

Amy: que

Lee: creo que escuche algo

Amy: pues crees mal porque…-amy no pudo continuar porque lee le tapo la boca

Lee: cállate! Ahhhh! (amy mordió a lee) Que te pasa!?

Amy: para que me tapas la boca

Lee: volteó rápidamente a la ventana) que fue eso

Amy: ya cállate estás loco no hay nada a ya afuera y te lo voy a demostrar

Lee: a dónde vas

Amy: a abrir la puerta

Lee: no! Debes creerme hay alguien a ya afuera

Amy: … está bien te cre…

_**CRASHHH!!**_

Lee y amy voltearon los dos hacia la ventana de donde provenía el ruido, de la ventana salieron (bueno más bien entraron) dos hombres con gafas oscuras y con pistolas.

Hombre1: al suelo!

Hombre2: vamos rápido al suelo!

Lee y amy tuvieron que obedecer y que les estaban apuntando con las armas pero a amy le costó un poco hincarse ya que las piernas no le respondían por el shock de que hubieran entrado a su cas 2 asesinos.

Lee: qué diablos quieren aquí si quieren dinero tómenlo y lárguense!

Hombre1: mira controla tu forma de hablar o de lo contrario podría costarte la vida. Y además no estamos aquí para robar dinero.

Lee: entonces que quieren aquí.

Hombre2: venimos por ella.

Lee: por amy?

Hombre1: claro idiota o acaso tu eres mujer? Bueno con ese pelaje yo diría que si.-dijo mientras se reía.

Lee cerro los puños y apretó los dientes con rabia.

Hombre2: awww mira la niñita está enojada.-dijo en tono burlón

Lee: cállate hijo de…

Hombre2: mira ya te había dicho que si hablabas así te iba a costar la vida así que mejor cállate esta vez te la paso pero no volverás a tener tanta suerte si sigues de insolente.

Amy: ya déjalos lee no te vayan a hacer algo

Hombre1: a, ya me había olvidado por completo de ti.

Lee: no se atrevan a hacerle algo.

Hombre1: quienes? Nosotros? No nosotros no vamos a hacerle nada al menos no ahorita.

El hombre le amarro las manos a amy con una cuerda y luego la cargo en su hombro amy empezó a gritar y a patear.

Hombre2: grita todo lo que quieras nadie te escuchara.

Amy: lee ayúdame!! Por favor!

Hombre2: no creo que tu amiga te ayude no creo que se atreva a enfrentarnos.-dijo provocándolo

Amy: suélteme! Lee ayúdame por favor!

Lee veía como iban saliendo de la casa y sin poder contenerse se levanto y corrió hacia el hombre que tenia a amy.

Lee: suéltala imbécil!

Hombre2: déjalo yo me encargo de el

Lee: quiero verte intentarlo

El hombre sabía que no tendría opción de vencerlo así que…

El hombre levanto la pistola con su mano…

Lee: no vas a poder vencerme con esa pistola

Hombre2: no pensaba apuntarte a ti

Lee: que!?

El hombre apunto su arma hacia amy la cual ya la había bajado el otro hombre.

Lee: déjala a ella!

Hombre2: entonces pon tus manos en alto.

Lee: ya ahora déjala en p…

Hombre2: te dije que no fueras insolente!

_**BANG!!**_

Amy: lee!!

Espero os haya gustado bueno pronto subiré la otra parte así que no dejen de pasar por aquí.

…: Arrogante

Ya me hartaste!

…: Arrogante

T-T


End file.
